


Till The End

by yawaweol



Series: I'll Sign Up As Your Soulmate, Whether You Like It Or Not [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 17th life, Contented, Jicheol, M/M, Reincarnation, Reminiscing, jicheol week, natural death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawaweol/pseuds/yawaweol
Summary: Jihoon and Seungcheol's 17th life, the final life of their cycle, the final reincarnation.





	Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jicheol Week Day 7! This week has come to an end but us Jicheol fans know that everyday is Jicheol day so no worries! After our exams, I can finally upload my other fic :---)  
> This one will be short. I still have a lot of things to do so please bear with me uwu.  
> Not proofread (the usual)
> 
> Here it is. The final fic in this series.

It’s a bright and sunny day when Seungcheol slowly took a seat beside his husband in their patio. Jihoon is savoring the cool breeze as Seungcheol held his hand.

 

“We have gone through a lot right? I don’t want this to end. I still want to experience more things with you, spend time with you, go to adventures with you, and just hold and kiss you all the time,” Seungcheol says as he leaned his body towards Jihoon’s small ones.

 

“What the actual fuck Seungcheol. Why are you talking like we’re about to die?” Jihoon scowls and that made Seungcheol smile, dimples protruding.

 

Seungcheol shrugs. “We’ll never know when will we die but I’m just saying this just incase. Eventhough we there are some tragic events in our past lives, I’m contented I am spending this life’s cycle with you.”

 

Jihoon nods, understanding what Seungcheol meant. “ I still think it’s amazing that whenever you reach your 17th reincarnation, you’ll remember all your past lives. And to be able to spent all those lives with you, I’m really happy. My past selves are surely lucky, and so do my present self. Thank you for always being with me Seungcheol,” Jihoon snuggles into Seungcheol’s chest, hearing his heartbeat in a steady rhythm.

 

Seungcheol hums appreciatively and gently caress Jihoon’s soft hair. “I’m glad too Jihoonie. But I’m wondering what will happen to us after we die in this life,” Seungcheol wonders as Jihoon looks up to look at Seungcheol.

 

“I don’t know either, but if I were to choose anything, anywhere is fine, as long as I’m with you,” Jihoon tips his head to give Seungcheol a long, sweet kiss. They don’t know how long they kissed but maybe this is the sweetest kiss they ever shared, fuck past lives. This is where they are now.

 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page Jihoonie. Do you want to take a nap? I feel exhausted and I want to cuddle. You up for it?” Seungcheol offers.

 

Jihoon nods. “I feel tired too. Let’s go inside and cuddle I guess.”

 

They went inside their bedroom, sleeps with hands linked together.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo knocked at Seungcheol and Jihoon’s bedroom as they are worried. The couple is not answering their phone and they want to check if they’re fine. The front door is not locked so they went inside and went to couple’s bedroom.

 

Another knock and no one is still answering to they decided to open the door themselves just to discover the two sleeping.

 

“Oh, they’re just sleeping. We worried too much,” Jeonghan exhales thankfully when he noticed Jisoo just staring at the bed. “Jisoo, what’s wrong? Are you ok?” He panics as he held his husband’s now cold hands.

 

“Han, I think they’re not breathing.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol and Jihoon’s friends stayed a lot more longer at the cemetery after the couple’s burial. Everyone’s eyes are red and puffy, sniffling at the fact that they lost two of their friends.

 

“They said that it’s their 17th lives now. I’m just glad that even at the end, they're still together and did not experience pain. I hope they will be in peace,” Jisoo said as they gave their last prayers to the deceased.

 

“I hope Jihoon and Seungcheol will truly be happy from now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my shitty fics though i honestly don't know if you guys liked this but thank you anyways!  
> It's a wrap! I enjoyed writing these one-shots tbh, I hope some of you actually enjoyed reading. If you know my twitter, just hmu, i'm approachable lol  
> Leave feedbacks! I would love to read :)  
> And to my exams, well, I will survive. ARGH  
> Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
